Użytkownik:PokeGirlDawn/Opowiadanie nr2
Oto dziwna konstrukcja moich myśli: połączenie Power Ranger i Pokemon(bohaterowi większości z przawdziwego Anime Pokemon) Nazwałam to "Power Ranger, Eevee Moc!" XD Silver Ranger(Łudonna) Jest nauczycielką czarów. Potrafi zamieniać się za pomocą czrów. W odci. 13 okazuje się być ciocią Paula. Wie o Rangerach wszystko. Posiada zorda Reshirama. Zord Gold Ranger(Dagerron) Jest nauczycieleom magii. Pojawia się nie spodziewanie w pierwszym odcinku, wtedy też mimo że po raz pierwszy spotyka Asha kogoś mu on przypomina. W odci. 15 okazuje się być jego ojcem. Posiada zord Zekrom. Zord Red Ranger(Paul) Pojawia się na motorze w 1 odci. Jako pierwszy chce pomuc nieznamemu mężczyźnie(zamianiła się w niego Łudonna) Czasami kłóci się z Ashem, ale się zaprzyjaźniają. Posiada zorda Flareona i Aerodactyla. Zord Blue Ranger(Dawn) Jest jedną z pierwszych poznanych bohaterów. Czasami rostrzyga spór między Paulem i Ashem. Posiada zorda Vaporeona i Articuno. Zord Green Ranger(Zoey) Jest jedną z pierwszych bohaterów. Często zadaje putania. Czasami ukazuje zainteresowanie Paulowi. Jako zorda ma Leafoena i Dialge. Zord Yellow Ranger(Ash) Jest jednym z pierwszych poznanych bohaterów. Jest synem Dagerrona, z którym miał straszne dziecinstwo. Na poczatku nie miał zamiaru zostać Rangerem, ale w odci. 3 zostaje nim. Jako zorda ma Jolteona i Moltresa. Zordy Pink Ranger(May) Jest jedną z pierwszych poznanych bohaterów. Jest miła i uczynna. Ma zorda Espeon i Lugię. Zord White Ranger(Misty) Jest jedną z pierwszych poznanych bohaterów. Jest spokojna, ale okazuje czasami lodowe serce. Jako zorda ma Glaceona i Palkie. Zord Black Ranger(Drew) Jest piewszym poznanym bohaterem. Jest tajemniczy. Jako zorda ma Umbreona i Zapdosa. Zord Odcinki Odci. 1: Eevee wybieram Cię! W mieście Dajerwood życie toczy się spokojnie. Szóstka przyjaciół: Ash, Dawn, Zoey, May, Drew i Misty idą do pracy. Nic nie przeczuwają że ich życie ulegnie wielkiej zmianie. Mają teraz przerwę kiedy przybywa tajemniczy chłopak na motorze. Zoey- Co to za jeden? Drew- Nie wiem, nigdy... Przerywa mu krzyk mężczyzny. Mężczyzna- Pomocy! Mój syn zgubił się w lesie! Czy ktoś mi pomoże? Tajemniczy Chłopak- Ja panu pomogę. Tłum- On chyba oszalał. Tajemniczy Chłopak- Tak, pomogę temu mężczyźnie. Nagle do tego chłopaka podchodzi jeden z przyjaciół. Ash- Ty, koleś chyba zgłupiałeś?! Nie wiesz że ten las nawiedzony?! A tak wogóle jak się nazywasz. Chłopak- Nie nie wim że las jest nawiedzony. A nazywam się Paul. I nie zgłupiałem. Ash- Dobra. Ale... Dawn- Możecie przestać. Może najlepiej wszyscy pójdziemy. Mężczyzna- Było by wspaniale. Ash- Co?! Ja się w to nie piszę! Dawn- Proszę! Ash- No dobra.(W co ja się pakuje?!) Wędrując po lesie zauważają że mężczyzna znikną. Ash (panikuje)- A nie mówiłem?! Ten las jest dziwny! May- Oj, no już nie przesadzaj. Chyba nie myslisz... Nagle rozlega się potworny ryk. Misty- Uciekajmy! Po paru minutach dobiegają do jakiejś polany. Ash- Nie lubię się powtażać, ale ten las jest dziwny. Dawn- Weś nie marudz. Zabardzo panikujesz. Drew- On ma rację. No bo zobacz: nie ma tego mężczyzny i jeszcze ten ryk. Jak to wytłumaczyc. Paul- Popatrzcie tam! Owracają się i widzą wielkie drzewo, a u korzenisą otwarte dzwi. Zoey- Co ta jest? Paul- Nie wiem. Ale mozna sprawdzić. Ash (krzyczy do niego)- Ty, chyba uciekając zgubiłeś swoją Piątą klepkę, bo gadasz głupoty! Paul- Odszczekaj to! Ash- Nie umiem szczekać! Paul- To się naucz! Dawn- Uspokujcie się! Wchodzimy tam czy nie! (chwila na zastanowienie) Ash- Dobra, wchodzimy. Ale nie będę uczyć się szczekać! Wchodzą. Nagle znajdują się w pomieszczeniu podobnym do domu. May- Co to za miejsce? Głos- To Magiczne Drzewo, mój dom. Wszystkim na ten głos ciarki przeszły. Misty- Kto to powiedział? Odwracają się i widzą człowieka w czarnym płaszczu. Nagle z pod niego wyłania się kobieta w śnieżno białej sukni. Kobieta- Nazywam się Łudonna i jestem czarodziejką. A to jest mój dom. Drew- Jest pani czarodziejką?! Łudonna- Tak. Również uczę młodych wybrańców tego lasu i miasta. Dawn- Jakich wybrańców?! Łudonna- Zadajecie takie putania jekbyście nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Przecież to wy jestescie tymi wybrańcami. Wszyscy- ŻE CO?! Ash- Pani chyba sobie żartuje?! Łudonna- Nie żartuje. Obserwuje was od waszych piątych urodzin. Wasze zachowanie, wypowiedzi i wiele wiele innych rzeczy wskazuje na to że wy jestescie nowymi Power Ranger Eevee. Paul- Jak to?! Jakimi Rangerami?! Łudonna- Takimi, że w zależności od koloru takie macie wyższa formę Eevee. Ty Paulmasz ognisty charakter, jeteś przywudcą, jesteś Czerwonym Rangerem i masz Flareona. Ty Dawn jesteś cicha, spokojna, ale potrafisz się wzbużyć jak woda, jesteś Niebieska i masz Vaporeona. Ty Zoey lubisz przyrodę i zwierzeta, jesteś Zielona i masz Leafeona. May, ty jesteś spokojna i troskliwa, jesteś Różowa i masz Espeona. Ty Misty, nieśmiała, ale także lodowata, jesteś Biała i masz Glaceona. Drew, ty jesteś małomówny, jesteś Czarny i posiadasz Umbreona. Razem jest was siedem. Ash- Własciwie to sześc, bo mnie nie opisałaś. Łudonna przygląda mu się uważnie. Łudonna- O tobie chłopcze mało kto wie. Twoje dziecinstwo skrywa wiele mrocznych tajemnic i pozostaje zagadką. Ale z teraźniejszego zachowania wynika, że działy się wtedy wobec ciebie złe i niemoralne rzeczy, o których wstydzisz się mówić. Jesteś wybuchowy, nieśmiały, chcesz czasami by inni zostawili się w spokoju oraz wstydliwy, ale chcesz się zmianić. Wygląda na to że jesteś Żółty i masz Jolteona. Po tym co powiedziała wszyscy skierowali wzrok na niego. Ash- Skąd ty tyle o mnie wiesz? Łudonna- Zapomniałes, jestem czarodziejką i wiem o was wszystko. Posłuchajcie, miasto was potrzebuje. Zgadzacie się zostać Power Ranger? (chwila na zastanowienie) Paul- Ja się zgadzam. Dawn- Ja też. Zoey- Ja tak samo. May- I ja też. Misty- To ja taż. Drew- Czemu nie. Wszyscy odpowiedzieli tak, tylko Ash był jakiś nie mrawy. Ash- Ja się w to nie będę mieszać. Dawn- Dlaczego? Ash- Ja ty nie pasuję. Jak sama Łudonna stwierdziła mało o mnie wiecie, a je wstydzę się opowiadać o swoim dziecinstwie. Idę stad. Gdy miał syjsc w drzwiach pojawił się nieznany mężczyzna. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Ash, dziwnym odruchem wrócił na swoje miejsce gdzie stał i ciagle patrzył się na mężczyznę. Misty- Co sie stało? Ash- Nic. Przeszło mnie takie dziwne uczucie. Mężczyzna- Przepraszam Łudonno. Nie wiedziałem że masz gości. Łudonna- Nic sie nie stało. To jest Dagerron, mój przyjaciel, a to nowi Rangersi. Dagerron- Miło mi was poznać... W tym momęcie wzrok jego zatrzymał się na Ashu. Dagerron- Czy my się znamy, bo wyglądasz znajomo. Ash- Nie, chyba nie.(Dagerron? Skąd znam to imię?) Dagerron- I co? Każdy ma już przydzielony kolor? Łudonna- Tak, ale nie wszyscy chcą nimi być. Ash- Ja właśnie miałem stąd iśc. Gdy kierował się ku drzwiom, kiedy złapał go Dagerron, przeszły do dreszcze. Ash- (Skąd znam ten chwyt za rękę?) Dagerron- Nie możesz odejśc. Było widać że go nie posluchał, bo się wyrwał i uciekł. Łudonna- Niestety, on już taki jest i to wszystko przez jego ojca, który wyżądził mu dużo krzywd. Musimy sobie radzić bez niego. Dagerron- Wiem że on wróci. Dawn- Ja tak samo. C.D.N. Aktywacja Zordów! Żółty Ranger! cz.1 Żółty Ranger! cz.2